In the manufacturing of many workpieces on an automated line, it is oftentimes convenient to perform some operations on a given workpiece while that workpiece is in a free or unpalletized condition; while for other operations, it is more convenient to operate on a given workpiece while it is located and supported in a movable frame referred to as a pallet. One such situation arises in cases where the workpieces are machined in individual machines, transfer machines, or sections of transfer machine while in the unpalletized condition, and where the workpieces are transferred and/or temporarily stored between such machines while supported on a pallet. In the cases where this transferring and/or storage of palletized workpieces is accomplished in whole or in part by the movement of the pallets by gravity on a downward sloping track, it is necessary to elevate the pallets as well as to load the workpieces into them. Such an overall system is explained in detail in copending application of John H. Brems and James T. Graham, Ser. No. 908,941, filed May 24, 1978.